


Crimson Red

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Bonding, Dialogue Heavy, Grinding, M/M, Nct are vampires, Vampires, chenle is worried, chensung - Freeform, much wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: jisung is a resilient person and he'd rather die with the right morals before he hurt/bit someone, but who could seriously resist chenle, its not like chenle didn't like it either.orthe chensung vampire!au no one asked for.





	Crimson Red

**Author's Note:**

> only warning is that there's blood, and jisung basically getting high off it, there's sexual stuff in here but not actual sex and in this they're both 19, so don't come for me.
> 
> chenle and jisung are soulmates so they're bonded but jisung hasn't actually mated with him because he just became an actual vampire, just before chenle left.
> 
> vampire born vampires in this don't actually have their vampire side awaken (as in need blood to survive or have any actual powers) till 19.

(IMA STOP YALL RIGHT NOW THIS ISNT A SMUT, BUUTTTTT CHENLE DOES COME.)

jisung had the biggest headache and he could tell it was from his refusal on drinking vampire blood.

his vampire side had just awaken two weeks ago and he still refused too drink blood despite his body craving it desperately, jisung knew better.

he was now sat in his room, well his and chenle's room, he told the boy that he should instead go room with mark because he was also a vampire but chenle refused and said they'll be fine.

All the boys attended a boarding school for vampires and humans, but he didn't expect to be rooming with a human his second year, although his vampire side wasn't supposed to awaken till his 3rd year it was still weird. They found out chenle was his mate and he was always bright smiles and clingy gestures, so undeniable cute and jisung couldn't resist asking him out and finally asked the boy to be his boyfriend 2 months ago.

jisung was trying his best to block everything out, this whole vampire thing was not working for him right, just then he then heard the sound of the door opening.

chenle's sweet scent hit his nose like a brick wall and this was just great, a blood starved vampire and his human boyfriend together in one room, what could go wrong.

"i'm back jisung... jisung~" chenle was whining out his name jumping up down on his bed, because jisung was burying his face in the pillow trying to block out his scent.

"Pay attention to me, i'm back from winter vacation and you don't even say anything to me?" chenle said, and jisung could literally hear the pout on his face, reluctantly he pulled his face out from the pillows with a groan looking at chenle.

chenle stopped jumping, and jisung knew he absolutely looked like a wreck, he could feel his fangs protruding over his lips and his eyes had that tingly feeling when they turned silver.

"Are you ok?"

jisung huffed, "no i'm not, i was okay and excited with my vampire side finally coming in before you left to visit your family but now i'm blood deprived and everything hurts a week and a half later."

"Blood deprived... jisung you're supposed to have blood within the week of you're vampire coming in, you could die!"

jisung wasn't paying attention just looking at chenle's rosy cheeks and nose from the cold outside, he could hear the blood rushing around in chenle's veins and he let out another groan, he was this close to biting chenle.

"Just have my blood." chenle offered and that snapped jisung straight out of his thoughts.

"no chenle i'm not-" but chenle was already pulling off his turtle neck and standing infront of jisung.

"You might want to take of you're shirt too so you don't dirty it." Chenle said tugging on the hem of it of his shirt.

"no chenle stop, i'm not drinking from you." jisung said rubbing at his face.

chenle looks aat him tilting his head, "why not? yuta always feeds from sicheng and mark always feeds from haechan, whats the difference if we do it."

"we-we're not mated chenle, i mean we're obviously bonded but we haven't mated, plus if start i don't know when i'll stop." 

"thennn..lets mate." chenle said softly placing jisung's hands on his hips, jisung felt like he just got punched in the gut all the air in his lungs gone.

"what right now?" jisung said incredulously.

"yes, now less talking and more biting." chenle said smiling while pushing jisung down to sit on the bed, the smaller boy then crawled on top of jisung, straddling him and forcing jisung's top over his head throwing it behind him, and also pulling off their jeans.

jisung pulled chenle's body flush against his licking at his collarbone and then his neck chenle shivered.

"I'll mate with you before drinking from you, also a warning, biting doesn't actually hurt." jsiung said licking his dry lips.

“good to know.”chenle said suddenly grinding down on jisung.

jisung let out a shaky breath before burying his face in chenle's neck.

he licked over the spot he was going to mark, the thought of there forever being two dots from jisung, mating with chenle, did things to him and everyone would know that chenle was jisungs.

'hurry up." chenle whined still grinding himself on jisung.

and suddenly there was a sharp feeling in chenle's neck, he didn't feel any blood being taken out, he felt something being pushed in actually like venom coming from snake fangs, chenle was shaking, it actually felt really good and freshing, and he could feel himself come in his boxers.

once jisung was done he licked over the fang marks.

chenle was hiding his face in jisung's neck, hands in his boyfriends blonde hair.

"how was it." jisung said softly.

"what do you mean hoow was it, i literally came,"

"oh? oh." jisung muffled his laugh.

"It's not even funny, take my blood so i can go take a bath." chenle whined.

jisung said nothing as he moved to the other side of chenle's neck, again licking the spot where he would sink his fangs into.

chenle's skin was easily pierce-able and he sunk his fangs in without hesitation.

this bite gave chenle less pleasure but he still felt good as if he was on cloud nine and after 30 seconds jisung was pulling away.

chenle felt a little lightheaded but it wasn't anything that he could handle when their eyes met, jisung's eyes were bloodshot and his lips were colored in red.

"i think i took to much." jisung said holding chenle upright.

"no you're fine, i just don't think... ill be able to even... get up." chenle said blinking drowsily.

jisung picked chenle up walking to the bathroom and setting him on the counter. chenle closed his eyes slumped against the counter, while jisung started their bath.

after a while he lowered himself and chenle into the bath washing him up and then wrapping him into a fluffy towel dressing him up in his hoodie and boxers he laid chenle in the bed and then laid behind him scooping him into his arms, chenle was already out like a light before jisung could even say good night.

"god i'm so lucky, goodnight chenle." jisung said tightening his hold on him before also falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS?


End file.
